Karaoke Night
by mistresofmordor
Summary: Everyone is over, having fun, and singing. Cursing f word so if it'll offend, please don't read it. I love reviews! I'm wokring on more Smutty things! Feed the beast! I need affirmation like other people need to breathe! I decided to write more on this! I love the premise and keep giggling over music..
1. Chapter 1

Ok, for the premise of this story, everyone is back to being happy with each other (Loki included) and Tony has decided to invite everyone over for Karaoke and drinks. Mild OOCness and hilarity involved. I was bored at work and listening to my music and these are the songs I imagined everyone singing. Some things are romantically inclined (I totally ship Science boyfriends, Thorki, Clintasha... which makes me feel bad for Steve.) Hope you like! 3 Mistress

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Okay okay okay, we have to either sing or get plastered," Tony laughed, his third scotch in hand as he looked around the circle of his friends. "I'm fine either way, just to get that out there."

Clint and Natasha looked at each other, and Bruce smiled slightly. "Then why don't you start off, Stark?" Loki threw at him from behind his glass of wine.

Everyone laughed and Tony rolled his eyes, snarking back"Why don't you start off... fine! I will!"

Natasha leaned over to whisper to Bruce, "My bet is 'Big Balls'" as they watched him fiddle with the karaoke machine.

Everyone's eyes suddenly widened in shock at the soft piano that started to flow from the speakers. "The fuck?" Clint mouthed as Tony grabbed the cordless mic.

"I hear the ticking of the clock, I'm lying here the rooms pitch dark," he sang, hid eyes dancing at the reactions his choice of song was eliciting. He continued to sing and walked toward them, and when he reached the chorus he stood in front of Bruce and belted, "Till now! I always got by on my own, I never really cared until I met you! And now it chills me to the bone, how do I get you alone? How do I get you alone?" and began to back away as everyone laughed and clapped.

Bruce's face was beet red, but he was laughing too as he watched Tony finish singing the 80's power ballad.

Tony laughed and bowed slightly at the end of his song, "What, did you think I was so one dimensional that I would pick an AC/DC song?" he asked as he fell into the couch and took the offered scotch back from Steve.

"Yeah," Natasha laughed, "But that was also 80's music."

"Alright fine missy, if you're going to make fun of me, then you're up next!"

She visibly stiffened and the relaxed as a smile spread across her face. "Okay, but I'm warning you now, I don't sing."

She sashayed to the computer and clicked away for a few seconds before standing in front of the screen. Guitar and drums built up from the speakers, and she took a deep breath. "I love myself, I want you to love me," she sang breathily into the microphone. "When I feel down, I want you above me, I search my self, I want you to find me. I forget myself, I want you to remind me..."

Tony gasped, "Oh fuck," and spilled some of his drink as he leaned forward.

Steve looked at Tony and then back to Natasha, who was nearing the chorus.

"I don't want anybody else, when I think about you I touch myself," she sang, her eyes closed and hips swaying in time to the music. "Ahahah I don't want anybody else, oh no oh no oh no!"

Her hand traced her side as she danced with herself. "Your the one who makes me come running" she sang, locking her eyes on Clint, who was staring. "You're the sun who makes me shine. When you're around I'm always laughing...I want to make you mine!"

Everyone started to laugh and wolf whistle and she continued to sing and dance, ever more provocatively. "I want you... I don't want ANYBODY else... and when I think about you...I touch myself," She murmured. "Oooh...oooh... oooooh... Ahahahahah!"

She finished the song as she was walking back to the couch, where she sat next to a shell shocked looking Clint.

She looked at the men around her, a smirk playing across her lips. "Who's next?" she asked sweetly.

Steve cleared his throat quietly and held his hand out to her. "I'll go."

"So whatcha gonna sing, Cap?" Tony slurred, having finished off his third through fifth scotches while Natasha was singing. "Sinatra?"

Steve just looked at Tony for a few seconds. "Natasha, will you help me with this please?" he asked, glancing at her from next to the computer. She looked surprised but walked next to him. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear and she looked startled for a second before laughing quietly.

She found what he wanted and clicked, then hurried away to the couch again. Everyone waited for the few seconds of silence that precluded the song, and then Steve, blushing, sang quietly, "I'm so addicted to, all the things you do, when you're going down on me, in between the sheets. All the sounds you make, with every breath you take, its unlike anything, when you're loving me."

He sang the whole song staring at the screen, blushing brighter and brighter as the song progressed. At the songs close, he stiffly walked back to the couch as everyone clapped and hooted for him.

"Seriously?"Tony exclaimed, leaning into him, "Who was THAT to?"

Steve looked at him and said, "No one in particular, I just liked that song more than most of the modern music."

Bruce smiled at Steve and said, "You did a good job with it, I'm impressed."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you to everyone who has favorited this! I love those notifications! I wasn't going to write more but then... Decidedit was a good idea.

Loki stood up and walked to them. "I would like to try my hand at this," he said with a faint smirk across his lips.

Steve glanced at him and handed the microphone over wishing him good luck. Loki strode cockily to the computer and after a few minutes of clicking and scowling at the screen he smiled.

He stood in the center of the stage and affected an indignant expression. "You say that I'm messing with your head, yeah yeah yeah yeah... All because I was making out with your friend. Love hurts, weather it's right or wrong, yeah yeah yeah yeah. I can't stop because I'm having too much fun, yeah yeah yeah yeah. You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me! But honestly I just need to be a little crazy!"

"I'll say," Steve grumbled while Loki bopped to the Avril Lavigne song.

"All my life I've been good but, oooh, I'm thinking what the hell? All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about... If you love me, if you hate, you can't save me baby, baby..All my life I've been good but now? Whoa what the hell?"

Thor was gawking at his brother like he was speaking Klingon while Natasha was laughing so hard that her Sex on the Beach shot out of her nose.

"You say that I'm messing with your head, boy, I like messing in your bed. Yeah, I AM messing with your head when I'm messing with you in bed."

As the music died, Clint said, "That is wrong on so many levels. Seriously."

Loki threw the mic at his head, and said,"By process of elimination, it's your turn archer. Humor me."

Clint shot him a dirty look but grudgingly stood and went to the computer. Before clicking, he looked up and met Natasha's eyes for a fraction of a second.

His finger twitched and he called out, "Shot through the heart and you're to blame, darling you give love a bad name."

Tony choked out a garbled, "Oh snap!"

"An angels smile is what you sell, you promised me heaven then put me through hell. Chains of love got a hold on me, when passions a prison, you can't break free. No, you're a loaded gun. Oh no one can save me the damage is done!"

"He seems to be retaliating for her song previously," Thor commented loudly, the bottle of bier miel hanging loosely in his hand while Clint sang the chorus.

"Paint you smile, on your lips. Blood red nails on your fingertips. A schoolboys dream, you act so shy. Your very first kiss was your first kiss good bye! God knows you're a loaded gun, but there's nowhere to run. No one can save me, the damage is done."

He ended the song a full chorus repeat early, setting the microphone down and walking back to sit next to his partner silently, ignoring her expression.

"Well, hell," Bruce sighed to himself, pulling his glasses out of his pocket. "Thor, you want next?"

He looked contemplative for a moment, and then nodded, unfolding himself from the sofa he was lounging on. He slowly made his selection, and took up the mic.

The sharp staccato beat of cymbals and deep pulse of bass built up for an agonizingly long ten seconds. "Father can you hear me? How have I let you down? I curse the day that I was born, and all the sorrow in this world. Let me take you to the herding ground. Where all good men are trampled down. Just to settle a bet that could not be won, between a prideful father and his son."

Loki's eyes were glued to his brother from the first phrase, and by this point unshed tears were standing in his eyes.

"Will you guide me now, for I can't see, a reason for the suffering and this long misery. What if every living soul could be upright and strong? Well then I do imagine, there will be sorrow, yeah there will be sorrow, and there will be sorrow no more."

As the song ended,everyone stared at him, speechless until Natasha said, "Go Thor!" which started everyone cheering him on.

"Hah! Bruce's turn!" Tons sang out, giggling like a drunken teenager.

The mellow man glanced at him and shook his head slightly with a faint smile twisting his lips.

"Yeah, I know. Warning- I don't listen to music with words often... so I'm going to add-lib a classic. 'Kay?"

Ignoring the computer entirely, he takes a deep, calming breath, and intoned, "Twinkle twinkle little stars, I don't wonder what you are. Fusion, photons, neutrinos galore, I just wish you weren't so far."


End file.
